


Flashback

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Minor Violence, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The Collectors are testing a new bio-weapon on Horizon, and it's up to Shepard, Jack, and Garrus to investigate.Pairing:  Kaidan Alenko/JackPrompt: Amnesiabeta by imaginary_golux





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Takes some liberties with ME2. Also I don't think I've written this pairing before? So be gentle.

Jack’s fingers tingled. They had had a few skirmishes with the Collectors before but this was different. Now Team Bug-Face was testing a new bio-weapon: instead of paralyzing its victims, it seemed to have an effect on the mind. She shuddered and hoped for about the eighteenth time that these masks Mordin had whipped up would hold. At least the tranq guns seemed to be working and most of the colonists were sleeping it off.

Shepard had scouted ahead, leaving her with Garrus and a nervous twitch. Why did Shepard even bring her along on this mission? She wasn’t allowed to break bones with her biotics, so what was the point? 

“Jack,” the sniper suddenly whispered in her ear. “Don’t look up, but I think we’re being watched.”

“Shit,” she muttered. “More of the bugs, or what?”

“Not sure,” he replied. “Just stay close.”

No sooner had he spoken than a flash of blue sent the turian flying away from her. “Stay away from her, Vyrnnus!” A stranger in Alliance armor came running over to her, breathing heavy. She spared a quick glance for Garrus--unconscious. “Are you okay, Rahna?” His hand moved tentatively to her shaved head. “How’s your implant? Looks like they had to adjust it again.” She grabbed him before he could touch her. Rather than sparking a fight, he nodded. “The colonists seem to be under the influence of a mind-altering drug; I was hoping it wouldn’t affect you, but…”

“Who the hell are you?” Jack spat, drawing her pistol. 

“Don’t worry, Rahna, it’s me, Kaidan, from Brain Camp.” He lowered his voice and an embarrassed smile lit his features. “You remember? Kay-Kay?”

She forced her expression to complete blankness and shook her head; she really didn’t want to get into a one-on-one fight with another biotic, not when Collectors could drop out the sky at any time. “Sorry, Kaidan,” she apologized because she didn’t think she could say ‘Kay-Kay’ with a straight face. Her eyes dropped demurely to the pistol in her hand and her mind raced. “Maybe, uh, true love’s kiss?” 

Kaidan blushed but nodded, and leaned in close, eyes hooded. Before she could change her mind, she surged up into the kiss...and shot him the side of neck with her tranq gun. 

***

Kaidan awoke aboard the Normandy’s med-bay. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Kay-kay,” Jack smirked down at him. 

The marine’s memories came rushing back. “Oh… oh no. Can we please forget that happened?”

“Not a chance. Especially since the girl scout was filming the whole thing on her omnitool.”

“Can I make it up to you?” He asked hopefully.

Jack’s lip curled. “I’ve used up all my polite human interaction for this week...but ask me again next week.”


End file.
